Death's Daughter
by Rosea101
Summary: James and Sirius had the same job their fathers before him had, but what happens when it's Harry's turn? What happened between James, Sirius, and the daughter of Death himself?


**Death's Daughter**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A small girl walked through the dark forest quietly. She had hip length blood red hair, dark purple eyes, deathly pale skin, and an old scar starting just above her left eye, through her eye, across her nose, and down to her jaw. Her height made her seem 6 to 7 years of age, but the way she walked through the dangerous forest made her seem at least 18. She wore a floor length, blood red 19th century dress, a black corset, black silver buckled boots, and a black velvet ankle length cloak. In the distance something howled deeply, making almost everything cower and hide away, but the girl only smiled and walked toured the sound. A large black dog, a large tan werewolf, a proud looking stag, and a fat rat stood side-by-side on a hill. The stag snorted and stomped its hoofs. The redhead only moved closer. The rat ran behind the dog as it growled. The girl walked on and stood in front of the werewolf. "You're just a sweetheart aren't you?" she whispered and placed a hand on its snout. It sniffed her and howled happily. She giggled and pushed her magic through her hand and into the werewolf. The magic surrounded the animal and it slowly turned into a pale, sandy blonde haired, blue eyed boy covered in scars. The dog turned into a pale, black haired, gray eyed boy who quickly pulled the other boy to him. "What did you do to him?!" another black haired, hazel eyed boy, the stag, asked. "I helped him," she said innocently. "Helped him?" the dog asked. "Yes, Father said I could take it! Make him half wolf!" "You mean he's only half werewolf?" the stag asked. She nodded and smiled. "Let's get him to the castle," the dog and now human rat said. The stag and girl nodded. The dog carried the werewolf, the rat followed, and the stag and girl followed behind. Once they got to the castle they saw the headmaster and the school healer waiting for them at the front entrance. "Miss Peverell," Dumbledore said, "Good for you to join us." "Thank you, Professor, I take it my things and my dear Anima made it safely?" the girl asked from beside the Stag. "Yes, my dear girl," he said, "I take it you found these four in the forest, and gave one a little gift?" "But of course, Professor," she said, "I am nothing if not giving." "Poppy, take Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew with you," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Ms. Peverell, come with me." The group split and Black, Potter, and Peverell where lead to the Headmaster's office. "Are we in trouble, Headmaster?" Potter asked. "No, Mr. Potter, you are not, but we must speak while, Ms. Peverell is sorted into her house," the old man said. The girl glared at the old man's back as the continued up the stairs. "So what's your first name?" Black asked. "Corax," she said and yours?" "James," Potter said and smiled. "Sirius," Black said happily. "Nice to met you," she said, "child of Charles Potter, and child of Orion Black." She passed them and entered the Headmaster's office. "Wow," the boys said together. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Ms. Peverell isn't your ordinary student," Dumbledore said as he placed the sorting hat on her head. "She isn't?" Sirius asked. "No," he said, "She is the key to the world." "How?" James asked, "she looks like a seven year old." "Maybe, but that doesn't matter," he said, "what matters is who her parents are," the old man said. "And just who are they?" they asked. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Corax took it of and handed it to the Headmaster. "I am Corax Peverell, daughter of Death and Destiny themselves," she said and looked at them, "Since this castle was built I have come here like tonight when the heir of House Potter and House Black are here. Your families have served my parents well as my protectors. It is rare we are all in the same house." "What?!" the boys looked to the Headmaster for the truth. "She's right," he said, "This will be the tenth time I will be her headmaster, the teachers know her well, your fathers where some of her best protectors yet, but you to must top them in these times." "Why?" James asked. "Voldemort," Corax said, "I went to school with him, and as Slytherin's heir he was told the truth about me. If he is able to capture me, and bend me to his will, the light and Hogwarts will be destroyed. In return for our, and your friends' protection I will protect you from my father, and his army." "So you're saying that you won't let us die as long as we protect you?" Sirius asked, "How does that work?" "My magic is different from your's. My magic can tell me everything you've ever seen, weather you remember or not, with a single touch. When you make a decision I will know what will happen because of it; I can change your future with a single wave of my hand. When I sing I can strengthen or weaken any words around me." James and Sirius where shocked; this small girl couldn't protect herself from Voldemort, but she can do all that? "Shocking, yes," she said, "but there is a reason. He isn't mortal, not anymore. He has escaped my father's grasp. I must destroy what keeps him tied to this world, so that Father can take him to his next great adventure." James and Sirius looked at each other, and than nodded, "We will protect you, Croax Peverell." Croax's eyes clouded, and she gasped. "What's wrong?" they asked when she returned to normal. "Many things stand in your way," she said, "my father will thank you dearly."


End file.
